The present invention relates to supervising systems for use in performing piping work in semiconductor manufacturing plants, etc.
Machines for performing piping work, such as welding of pipes and tightening of pipe joints, under predetermined conditions, i.e., automatic welders, automatic tightening machines and like machines are conventionally used, for example, in semiconductor manufacturing plants. The piping work is performed at the actual site and completed at the site, and nothing whatever is known about a method of superposing the piping work including accumulation of data.
The gastightness of the piping system is of extreme importance in semiconductor manufacturing plants wherein hazardous gases are used; a fault in the piping work could lead to an accident. However, after the piping work has been completed, no record is conventionally left as to what particular conditions are employed for the piping work of particular portions of the piping system, consequently entailing the problem that it impossible to realize whether the piping work has been executed properly.